Rogue
by QuitePosh
Summary: A rogue spartan is forever trapped on sangheilios. The natives believe the spartan is a protective spirit of the sangheilian forest. He helps one little sangheilian child. the spartan trusted the child. never did he think that she wanted him for more than protection (male human x Female sangheili) [warning: this content contains rape]
1. Chapter 1

Adra watched the little children from the treetop. _Looks like some more victims here. Why do these hinge heads always come into these woods._ He listened to them. "Be careful Ly'am, the "demon might get you" said Vi' . Ly'am cried out in fear and trembled. "by the gods you are such a weakling" Vi' said. He slapped the nape of her neck and she winced in pain. "stop that brother you know that hurts" she whimpered. Adra watched with curiosity. Then he threw a rock at a tree and it shook. Ly'am cried out and clung on to her brother. "get off me you filthy whore!" he punched her in the face and she fell down and started crying. Vi' got even angrier and then started hitting her some more. She was on the ground bleeding purple blood. He then started kicking her. She cried out for help. Adra sat there with a burn in his chest. He jumped down from the tree and walked up to Vi'. A shadow went over them both and Vi' screamed as Adra get the boy by the neck and pulled his head from his shoulders. The screaming ceased. Adra threw the body on the ground. He walked over to the little sangheili girl and picked her up. He walked back to the edge of the forest and saw a group of sangheili adults surrounding the edge. They gasped in horror as they saw Adra. He walked to the nearest sangheili and gave the girl to them. Then Adra spoke "Her brother beat her" and then Adra started walking away. His black and red armor shined in the setting sun of sangheilios. Her mother shouted "wait! You are a saint. Come back!" She ran into the forest and he was gone. She came back later that night and left out food near the edge of the forest. As she left Adra took the food and jumped into a tree. He took his helm off and ate the food.

The next morning the little girl's mother came out to see if the demon had taken the food. To her surprise it was gone but she saw his footsteps that leaded into the forest. Ly'am Then told the story about the demon to all of her friends and sisters and even her mother's friends. Soon enough everyone in the entire village began to leave out bowls of fruit and meat on the edge of the forest every 2 nights. Soon enough more children began to wander the forest to look for Adra. He was never seen. The only time he was when one of the children would separate from the group and get lost. He would guide the child back to the edge by holding their hand along the way. Years went by and the children stopped going into the forest. The little girl Adra saved was the only one who walked in the forest everyday. She grew up to adulthood eventually just as the other children did too.

Adra walked down to the river to get a drink of water when he spotted her again. She stood across the river from him and waved. "Demon! I thought I would never see you again" she said. Adra just stood there staring at her through his visor. She then proceeded to cross the river and made it to the other side. She walked closer to him and he started backing away slowly. "no don't go. It's me the little sangheili you saved. My brother beat me?" she hoped the demon would recognize her. Adra remembered her and stopped moving. She walked closer to him and he didn't move back. She then hugged him tightly. Adra flinched at her movements. "I just wanted to give you a hug. I never forgot you" she said to him. "why are you down by the river?" she asked. He took his helmet off. She looked at him with wide eyes. "you. Are human". He nodded. Then he walked to the river and crouched and cupped his hands to drink the water. He stood up and he looked at her. "Would you like to come with me to the village? I have my own home where you can stay if you want" she said. He thought about it and decided he had enough of the forest. He put his helmet on and nodded his head. She walked back to the edge with him following behind her. As he walked into the village everyone gasped as they saw him. Some waved to him and others came up to him with questions. He felt frustrated since he couldn't talk. He growled in anger as they started to get in his space. They stood back in fear and walked away. The two went in the hut. He looked around. "you don't have to have your helmet on anymore" she said. He looked at her. He then took his helmet off. He then tried to ask her if she had a shower he could use. She didn't understand. He go frustrated and walked around her house and eventually from a room with a shower head. He walked in and proceeded to take his armor off. She was confused and watched him. He had his armor off but couldn't take the endosuit off. He struggled with it and got angry and growled. She came into the room to help him with his suit. He was almost naked but her shooed her away for privacy. She understood and walked out the room. He took his suit off and walked into the shower and turned on the shower head and rubbed what looked like soap, all over his body. When he finished he walked out of the shower and found his armor missing. What was left was a robe. He put on the robe and walked out into the living space. He saw her sitting on the couch. She looked at him and patted a space next to her. He sat down. She looked at him and then leaned on his shoulder. He moved away. "No please. Just let me do this" she started to look desperate. He shook his head no. She then grabbed him and pulled him to her and he tried to get out but he didn't have his armor on to overcome her strength. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek with her mandibles. He tried to push her away and she pinned him against the couch and she lifted his robe and started molesting his manhood. He kicked her in the face and he ran to the door but it was locked. She got up and grabbed him and held his arms. She kissed him on the lips and he struggled. She threw him on the couch and jumped on top of him. She then ripped his robe off and used it to tie his arms together. He felt her hands stroke his member. "I won't bite" she said. He didn't like it at all. She got herself undressed as well. She played around with his manhood. She started stroking him. She was emitting pheromones. He smelled it and he couldn't help but to get aroused. His member shot up and she rubbed his manhood against the side of her cheek. The more she touched him the more she looked beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful amber color and her skin was a glowing gray. She molested him some more but he snapped out of it. "Aren't you such a good little human" she said. She then straddled him and he felt his member rub against her entrance. He tries to move away and she grabs his member and puts it in her womanhood. She moans loudly. "Oh! You are good human. Good boy" She moaned. He gave up and let her have her way with him. She slammed down to his base and moaned louder. He could feel his member pulse. She screamed and her insides gripped hard onto his manhood and she cam. He couldn't take it either and he cam in her entrance. She laid on top of him. You are such a good boy" she said to him. He felt trapped knowing he had no way to escape from her grasp. She then got off of him and tied rope around his arms and legs. "you are my human" she said.


	2. update

Hey guys and gals. This is joseph. The reason for me not updating my stories or being active for the last few months is because of my family. From the start of summer my mother had been ignoring my calls so that I can receive my prescriptions. My uncle or father or whatever you want to call him, had called DCF. They came to my uncle's house and talked with me. They asked me where I wanted to live and I told them here. They called my mother and told her she had to get my medicine. She then lied to the agents and told them that I was only at my uncle's for the summer. She came by with her new husband douglas. I brought some of my stuff like clothes and ect. All the time I lived over with my mother had been torture and pain. My mom threatened me. She even laid her hands on me. She was abusing drugs from her doctor and was even beating my step-father. A few months ago she had tried to choke my step-dad and I threw her into the tv stand and the back of her head was bleeding. She opened the door and told my step-dad she was going to take my little brother away. So doug went to my brother's room and stood in front of the door. She pushed him into the door and my little brother saw my step-dad bust down the door with my mom on top of him. I grabbed my mom and lifted her up and threw her outside onto a concrete slab. [we live in a trailer park filled with crack heads and drug dealers] she had landed face down. Her skull had busted open and my step dad called the cops. They came by and arrested my mom after she had went into the house and took a handful of pills and drunk a eagermister. Appearently she had resisted police and they added that to a list of charges. I had thought it was all over but I was completely wrong. She came back two weeks later and got arrested. Then a few weeks after that she came back into the house. A month after she came back she asked to use my phone and said no and she went on a rampage and went into my room and practically stole all my clothes and my devices. As she was carring my xbox 360 I tried to grabbed for it and she threw it against the wall. I called the cops and she told them I had put my hands on her and they arrested me and didn't read my miranda rights. My step-dad had me released and I had went to court a few weeks ago to set up an arreinment to get an actual court date. And last week my mom had punched my step-dad in the eye and split it. He went to the police station and told them what she did. She was arrested and had a third strike on her record. She will be given 10 years at minium. So that is what happened in my life so far its been hard but I never gave up. Things will always get better no matter how hopeless it may seem. If any of you have a situation like mine, just don't like the depression get to you. Try to separate yourself from those that hurt you. What I did to calm myself was take a walk or feed the ducks in the trailer park. It helped me with my depression. Thanks for reading. And have a merry christmas.


End file.
